The literature describes a series of closely related acidic polypeptide antibiotics containing the same amino acids in identical ratios and apparently in the same sequence but differing in respect to their individual fatty acid constituents. These antibiotics are active against Gram-positive bacteria with little or no activity against Gram-negative bacterial, yeasts or fungi.
This group of closely related acidic polypeptide antibiotics includes the following illustrative members: amphomycin, Antibiot. Chemother., 3, 1239 (1953); glumamycin, J. Antibiotics, Ser. A, 15, 1 (1962); zaomycin, J. Antibiotics, Ser. A, 7, 134 (1954); aspartocin, Antibiot. Ann., 194 (1960); and tsushimycin, J. Antibiotics, 21, 439 (1968).